La Leyenda de Slyhterin
by May Traumend
Summary: ¿Quien ha podido asegurar que la Leyenda de la huída de Salazar Slytherin era cierta? Aquí os propongo una alternativa a la historia oficial, mas divertida y on un toque un poco extraño, ¡pero espero que la disfruteis! No Slash


Una hermosa mujer estaba sentada, con su imperioso vestido azul antiguo, leyendo un libro enorme con la cubierta azul también, cuando la sala se abrió y entró un hombre vestido con galas rojas y doradas, una perilla de color castaño y el pelo de igual color aunque algo mas alborotado, y los bigotes erizados.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó la mujer, casi sin inmutarse-. Os oí, se os escuchó en todo el castillo…

-¡Pero porque tiene que ser tan envidioso, Rowena! ¡Ahora también a Helga! –Grito el hombre de pelo castaño-. ¿Es que no sabe tener algo y conformarse con ello? ¡Siempre tiene que pisar lo que tenemos los demás, y además conmigo es aun mas exagerado que con cualquier otro!

-¡Él solo quiere lo que tu tienes porque sabe que es inferior a ti, Godric! –reflexionó sabiamente la mujer, acariciando su brazo en busca de consolarle un poco-. Deja a Salazar en paz… ya se le pasara…

-Ya, pero es Helga, tu amiga, mi esposa, ¡¿porque la quiere el? ¡Que la deje en paz! –el hombre se desplomó en un sillón al lado de la muchacha, y esta se levantó y le masajeó las sienes-. Al menos el matrimonio eraalgo que se podía respetar con dignidad, hasta que este papanatas…

-Vaaaamos Godric, no seas tan gruñón… Salazar es como un niño, ya le pasara…-dijo ella-. Ya sabes que solo está aquí por su don de la lengua Pársel, solo tienes que ver como trata a los alumnos muggles de Helga –comentó despectivamente-.

-¿Y que? Es Helga, ¡no es como cuando zarpitas estuvo a punto de comerse a su estúpida serpiente! Ella me quiere, Rowena, y él la está agobiando, lo sé, me lo dijo anoche –explicó el hombre. Rascó su barba en busca de consuelo, y lo encontró incluso mas que con el masaje de su compañera-.

-No insultes a la pobre escamitas, que te puede oír… -dijo Rowena, mirando hacia todos lados en busca del basilisco, con los vellos de los brazos erizados-. También sabes que él es la razón por la que Salazar aún no se ha ido. No podemos echarle, Godric, o todos los hijos de Muggles podrían correr peligro.

-¿Por que Rowena, por que?

-Es como un bebé: -intentó explicarle una vez mas la mujer, con paciencia-. Es como si tu tienes un juguete que nunca usas, y cuando él lo coge… tu lo quieres de nuevo, a pesar de que lo has dejado cumular polvo todos estos años. Eso es lo que le ha pasado con Helga. Ella le amaba, sí, pero ya no, y ahora que te tiene a ti ha decidido fastidiaros la existencia –dijo indignada-.

-No es solo esa estupidez, Rowena, ha dado un paso mas. Dice que quiere un hijo que haga que su apellido prosiga durante generaciones, ¡y lo quiere con Helga! Por dios, ¡que lo tenga con Escamitas! –exclamó enfadado-. La herencia de un Slytherin como él no debería verse en manos de mi inocente y buena Helga, solo porque es rubia y tiene los ojos como él…

-Pues dile que no, que helga es tu mujer. ¡Corre! –le instó, deseando que el hombre se marchara para poder seguir con su lectura-.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una Helga muy sonriente con un vestido canela y blanco y a acompañada del brazo por un hombre con traje verde botella y capa negra. La mujer estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos a su marido y a su amiga.

-¡Eh! ¡Apártate de mi marido! –dijo graciosamente, aunque mirando seriamente a la chica del cabello negro que estaba atendiendo la cabeza de Godric-.

-entonces deberías apartarte tu de Salazar y venir con tu marido, que lleva aquejado de la cabeza al menos diez minutos, niña –dijo la morena, señalando con la cabeza al hombre que se había sentado junto a su butacón. Helga siempre había sido la niña pequeña del grupo, con solo 19 años, y Godric, que tenía al menos 30, siempre la había sabido tratar, al igual que Rowena, con paciencia y suavidad. Godric le sacaba once años de edad, pero aun así había conseguido conquistarla, pese a que Salazar, que contaba con veinticuatro años, siempre la había pretendido. Rowena lacogió del brazo por el que Salazar la tenia cogida y se fueron discutiendo a una esquina-.

-¿Que piensas que estás haciendo, Salazar, paseando con mi mujer a estas horas de la noche? –exclamó Gryffindor, poniéndose rojo como un tomate de la rabia-.

-Déjame decirte que si ha venido a mis brazos en cuanto le he dado ese beso esta misma noche –comentó, y vio como Helga abría los ojos espantada por aquella mentira tan descarada- será porque yo tengo algo que tú no tendrás.

-¿Que yo no tengo? ¿Que yo no tengo? –repitió-. ¿Y QUE ES LO QUE YO NO TENGO?

-Dignidad, para empezar, ahora que te la he quitado yo toda –dijo Salazar, sonriendo enseñando sus dientes perfectos y blancos-. Y tampoco orgullo propio, y…

-¡PERO SERAS…! –volvió a gritar Gryffindor, que había levantado su varita, pero intentaba controlarse.

Helga le hizo una señal a Rowena y ambas se sentaron a un sillón largo, contemplando orgullosas el espectáculo que ellas mismas habían creado, manteniendo a los dos hombres en la ignorancia. Mientras por un lado Rowena había convencido a Salazar de que Helga volvía a sentir algo por él, la misma Helga se aquejaba en el lecho matrimonial a su marido de lo mucho que la acosaba el muchacho. Todo aquello era la trama perfecta para que su plan, que consistía básicamente en que el amo de las Serpientes se marchara solo (pues ninguno había tenido valor suficiente para echarle, o dejar que Godric le echara). Parecía, por lo que ambas estaban observando en aquela escena tan violenta y, para ellas, cómica, que aquel esperado suceso ocurriría esa misma noche.

-Mira, ¿no te sientes orgullosa de que nuestro plan saliese a la perfeccion? Porque yo si, desde luego –dijo Rowena mirando la escena tan infantil que estaban montando ambos-.

-Si, en unos días ya tenemos a Salazar fuera y podemos quedarnos con Godric, tu y yo, para siempre… ese borde de Slytherin. ¿Que se cree? –Preguntó retóricamente helga Hufflepuff-. "miradme, soy Slytherin, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos", bah... Siempre dije que era mala idea invitarle a formar la escuela con nosotros.

-Y que lo digas, pero es más inseguro que un caracol desnudo -dijo la rubia mientras bostezaba tapándose con la mano-. Dice ser el mejor mago de bla, bla, bla, pero luego envidia todo lo que tiene mi Gryff… Por cierto, ¿no deberíamos intervenir?- preguntó la mujer, mirando como los dos hombres casi llegaban a las manos, olvidándose de las varitas por completo y escuchando amenazas de traer a sus respectivas mascotas-.

-Bueno, me parece bien –dijo Ravenclaw-. De todos modos, ya empezaba a hartarme de no formar parte de…

-…de la discusión, si –terminó ella por la morena-. A mi también -Helga miró a los chicos, que ahora las miraban de reojo-. ¡Gryfindor es mio, grandísima fulana!–gritó de repente, habiéndole guiñado un ojo a su compañera-.

-¡NO! ¡Godric es mío! –dijo fingiendo tirar del pelo a la rubia Hufflepuff-. ¡Me ha costado mucho conquistarle poco a poco mientras aprovechaba que Salazar no te dejaba ni un segundo respirar, así que aléjate de el! –Rowena le dio una bofetada fingida en la cara, y la otra se la devolvió con el mismo sonido -.

-¡Ni hablar, siempre ha sido mío y tu no me lo vas a quitar, AH!

Ambas mujeres salieron rodando por la alfombra, fingiendo tirarse de los cabellos y arañarse (bueno, seguro que algún que otro arañazo de verdad hubo, pero aquello eran detalles menores). Siguieron moviéndose por el suelo hasta llegar entre medio de los dos caballeros. Allí, Slytherin miró la escena con furia y se le encendieron los ojos, ya de por si rojos e hinchados del odio hacia Gryffindor (¿o deberíamos decir envidia?) que parecía ser infinito.

-Esto es el colmo! –dijo Slytherin, ya mas que harto-. Hasta las chicas se pelean por ti, ¿y yo donde quedo yo? ¿Que hago? –se quejó-. ¡Me voy de aquí! No merece la pena enseñar mi don a estos chicos si solo puedo hacerlo con una parte del alumnado y mis compañeros no me aprecian!

-¿Te vas del salón? –Preguntaron los otros tres a la vez-.

-¡Del salón, no, ineptos –exclamó, ya desesperado-, del castillo! Salazar Slytherin fundará la escuela de magos mas prestigiosa del mundo, y vengaré vuestras…

-¿Nuestras, que? –Preguntó Gryffindor-. ¿Nuestras vidas ajenas, paralelas e indiferentes a la tuya? Mira, Salazar… -le dijo, con tono de camarada, rodeando su hombro con un brazo aunque destilando veneno por cada uno de sus poros-. Esto te lo has buscado tu solo –comentaba mientras señalaba orgulloso a las maestras de aquel brillante plan-. Tú has intentado meter esa horrible barba de chivo en e l cuello de la mujer equivocada y has insultado con tu indiferencia a la bella Ravenclaw, soltera, de tu edad y deseosa de un compañero… ¡Y los alumnos! Los pocos que aprenden contigo piensan como nosotros, no les parece justo que sus amigos que no vienen de familia de magos no puedan aprender el habla de la serpiente.

-Ni hablar, os digo que _el mejor mago del mundo_ se vengará de todo esto… -repitió, haciendo (o intentando hacer) caso omiso de lo que le decía el león-.

-Pues espero encontrar al _mejor mago del mundo_ por algún sitio, a ver si algún día se digna a tomarse un té con nosotros –se burló de nuevo-.

Slytherin notó como la gota que colmaba el vaso caía sonoramente desde las tuberías de las paredes, mientras cogía sus cosas de su habitación (que estaba en un conducto del baño de las chicas del segundo piso) y se fue, abandonando a Escamitas y a Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw. Escamitas decidió que, el día que llegara la venganza de su amado slythi, el volvería y se vengaría, asesinando con su letal mirada a cualquiera que osase meterse con su queridísimo amo. Los otros tres decidieron montar una gran fiesta, pero respetaron la casa Slytherin dentro de su colegio, pues al fin y al cabo no podían hacer otra cosa con los 70 niños y niñas que estudiaban en la casa de Slytherin… Gryffindor se puso tan contento que incluso de compró un sombrero pensante, en el que guardó todos los conocimientos sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts, incluído el fugaz Salazar Slytherin, para que posteriormente pudiera haber alguien que eligiera con fidelidad a los alumnos para todas sus casas.

Fin


End file.
